Manual of Style
Dicesuki Wiki has a manual of style, which mandates how various types of articles should be organized, including game, character, and other needed articles as well (possibly for terminology, for example.) Formats for different types of articles is seen below; please make sure to read this over carefully before you create articles. = Game Article = Game is a game produced by Dicesuki. From here, give a short introduction about the game. Blurb Place the official synopsis here along with the opening video - if applicable - at the top or above the blurb. Characters Note: Listing the main cast only in the portal is enough. In other words, the main protagonist along with the pursuable characters. The side characters may either be listed below or put in a separate page. Promotional Any promotional artwork may be placed here in the form of a gallery or slideshow. Trivia * Trivia should be listed in bullet points. * Note that this doesn't include individual character trivia; just that of the entire game, such as references or allusions. = Character Article = Character is (the main protagonist / one of the pursuable characters) in Game (make sure to link the game to the appropriate page). From here, maybe list some background - familial relationships, affiliations, titles, etc. Background The history or background of the character should go here. Since this is a wiki dedicated to providing information, it should be as detailed as can make it (a warning has been explicitly stated in the main page about spoilers though.) Appearance Make sure to have any full body picture of the character - if applicable - aligned on the left. Here, explain and describe the physical characteristics of the character along with their various outfits if needed. Personality The personality of the character will go here. Basic personality traits or traits that are pulled out through analytical reading of the story may go here. It should help the reader capture the "whole" of how the character acts throughout the story. Visuals or textual evidence of portrayal of any particular personality trait may go here. Plot This is needed for the pursuable character. This should outline and record in a somewhat detailed fashion of what happens in the route of that particular character. Adding visuals is encouraged, as something like this can get long. Headings may be split via chapters if it applies. Relationships Character Describe the relationship. Are they friends or acquaintances? Fated enemies or nemesis? Something to that extent. Visuals may help along with textual evidence as well. Keep listing the relationships to the end using the same header for each character. Make sure to link the character in the header as well to its corresponding page. Quotes * Quotes by the character in the game directly. These quotes are listed through bullet points. Make sure that only meaningful or impactful lines said by them go under this heading, not a quote that everybody could say (i.e. "No." or "Yes."), unless it's their "signature saying." Illustrations Any CGs with the character in the game would be placed under this heading. Trivia * This should be listed by bullet points. * This is not in regards to the game in general, but rather specifically for that character. For example, their favorite food, their notable habits, or something observed that someone would normally not notice or is subtly revealed throughout the story. Category:Wiki